During a manufacturing process for semiconductor devices, the devices may be, for example, transferred from one supporting substrate to another. In some transfer processes, it may be necessary to re-orient the semiconductor device, for example, to expose a surface of the semiconductor previously on, or facing towards, the support substrate. In such transfer processes during manufacturing of the semiconductor device, improvements in positional accuracy of the semiconductor device during and after transference are needed.